Circuit boards can be constructed with plated holes in which socket contacts are installed, so the contact pins of a connector can be inserted into the socket contacts to make electrical connection with conductive traces on the circuit board. The sockets often must fit within the thickness of the board (usually 0.100 inch or 2.5 mm). It is also desirable that the socket contacts remain securely in the plated holes during repeated insertion and removal of pins, and that a damaged socket contact be readily removable from the upper surface of the board which originally receives the pins. A miniature socket contact which could be easily installed in a hole of a device such as in a plated hole of a circuit board and preferably lie within the board thickness, which provided multiple engagement points between the socket contact and pin, which resisted removal of the socket contact along with a withdrawn pin, and which facilitated removal of a damaged socket contact, would be of considerable value.